apawlogy
by marixchat
Summary: In which Marinette discovers Chat has another princess and is not amused. One-Shot. For Marichat May.
Chat Noir and Ladybug were out for the usual night patrol. Everything seemed calm. The two were sitting on a roof that wasn't very distant from the Eiffel Tower. They could see it clearly,in all of its majesty,completely enlightened.

" _My Lady_?"

"Yes _Chaton_?"

"Do you mind if I skip patrol tomorrow? I have something special to do." he said,giving an hint of a smile.

"No,of course not...I can do this by myself for once...do you mind...if I ask you why though?"

"Let's just say that...a certain princess needs a visit." he smirked. And with that,he left.

Ladybug sighed. What did that cat want from Marinette? The two had met a couple of times out of the suit sure,but she couldn't surely say they were best friends.

And yet,she was curious. On one hand,bickering with Chat out of the costume was pretty funny and amusing,she couldn't deny it. On the other,she wanted to know why he hadn't been very specific on the thing. She assumed he would have come at her balcony shouting something along the lines of " _Hey Princess,it's your knight speaking_!".

And frankly,she couldn't wait.

* * *

Marinette placed herself on the balcony,using the fact she had to water her plants as an excuse. She was obviously sorry about leaving Paris without patrol,but she was ready for every kind of suspicious noise coming her way. She thought about how Chat would have probably arrived in a few minutes and giggled to herself. Maybe,if whatever he wanted from her was a quick thing,she could have gone on a patrol for a few hours.

"What has you laughing like this Marinette?" Tikki asked,floating in front of the girl.

"I was thinking about that goof. I wonder what does he want from me? I can't imagine anything else except some kind of special superhero discount for the pastries of the bakery!" she chuckled.

"Are you sure he was talking about you though?"

"What do you mean? Of course he was talking about me! He said 'Princess'! You know he calls me like that!"

"Well...Maybe you're not the only one who he calls that..."

"WHAT?" Marinette screeched. Was Tikki really implying that...Chat acted that way with...everyone? She snorted. So she wasn't special. So...even the attentions towards Ladybug were just part of his playful personality? Her face darkened. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted someone who she only partially knew.

"Marinette? Is everything okay?" Tikki asked,visibly concerned.

Marinette raised her gaze towards the kwami,giving her an hint of a smile. "Yes. Everything's alright. Let's go inside. If Chat comes,he knows the way."

Marinette sighed and Tikki wondered if she had done the right thing in telling her what she had said.

The night passed and Chat didn't show up.

* * *

Next day at school,Marinette was doing everything except paying attention. In her head,several questions were floating. The thought of Chat calling someone else princess was haunting her. She didn't have the right to feel that way. She didn't have the right to feel...she didn't even want to think about it. Feel jealous? Of that cat? No way!

During the break,Tikki decided to confront her. Marinette was locked in one of the bathrooms,so that no one could have seen her.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"N-nothing Tikki. I swear."

"Is it for what I told you last night? I'm sorry I was just-"

"No. It's not your fault. I could never be angry at you. It's just that I thought a lot about your words. It's clear Chat is not serious when he flirts with me. I thougt...I thought there was something real about it."

"Marinette."

"Y-yes?"

"Even if there was some truth in it...what would change for you? You like Adrien right?"

"Yes. It's just that-" Tikki glared at her.

Marinette sighed. "You're perfectly right Tikki. I'm acting like an overly emotional teenager."

"Marinette...you are an overly emotional teenager." Tikki chuckled and she snorted. "What I mean is...Chat doesn't belong to you. Maybe he likes being Casanova,but the guy behind that mask wasn't chosen by chance. You can trust him as you've always done." the bug kwami reassured her.

Marinette smiled. Tikki was right. She should have stopped thinking about something so futile. Maybe one day she would have confronted him on the thing.

* * *

Marinette didn't expect to see Chat _this soon_.

Mrs Mendeleiev had been akumatized into ' _Tableau Périodique_ ' and was threatening to blow the school up with a dangerous chemical reaction. Marinette was looking for a place to hide and transform,when she bumped in the last guy who had been occupying her thoughts for a while. _Chat_.

"You should pay attention to where you go, _Princesse_." he murmured,his familiar smirk plastered on his face.

Marinette just stared at him. "You're right. Go do your job now." she retorted coldly.

Chat made a sad expression. Had he done something wrong to Marinette? Not that he remembered. The two hadn't really interacted that much in this form. Adrien loved talking to her with the suit on,because she was spontaneous. Not that she wasn't usually,but she kept stuttering in front of him and it was something he couldn't still quite figure. It was so...easy to talk to her with his mask. She often rejected his playful attempts to flirt with her,but never impolitely,often flirting back instead.

So what had changed? He couldn't tell.

He knew he couldn't stop to clarify the situation,but he surely wouldn't have missed the opportunity to pay her a visit later.

Just when Chat was out of sight,Tikki zipped out Marinette's bag.

"Don't you think you've been a little harsh? He doesn't know about the whole princess thing!"

Marinette frowned. "Yeah..maybe...I-I don't know. We'll talk about this later. _Transforme moi_!"

* * *

The akuma was successfully defeated (as always) and everything had gone back to normal. Except for the fact Chat had to deal with not only his princess' coldness,but also his lady's.

He had no idea what happened and what some of his favorite people (cause yes Marinette was definitely at the top of his list) seemed to have something against him that day. Ladybug didn't even give him the possibility to explain himself and to ask her what was wrong. He sighed,watching her _yo-yoing_ away. He could have seen her another time after all. He decided to visit Marinette that night,to see what was wrong with her first. He surely didn't want to screw up his chances of the friendship they could have had in this form. And maybe deep down,something more. He's considered it,he doesn't lie.

* * *

Marinette had put her pyjamas on and was ready to go to bed. She knew she hadn't been acting very maturely,but she didn't want to see Chat on patrol that night. She knew she would have gotten quickly over her bitterness and that,that cat would have made her laugh with his goofiness in a way or another. He would have done anything in order to make her forgive him,she knew him too well. And she would have lied if she had denied that she wasn't pleased by it.

"For how long you do you not want to talk to Chat,Marinette?" Tikki asked,flying around her.

Marinette sighed. "Not much,Tikki. Jeal- _Pettiness_ is consuming me. For a silly motivation. I'll forget everything tomorrow I promise." Tikki smiled at her,going back on the girl's desk to enjoy her night snack.

A knock on her window made her froze. It couldn't have been anyone at that time except...

"Chat? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Pr-Marinette." Marinette had never heard him so serious. She hadn't even opened the window to let him come in,so he leaned his hands on the glass while Marinette was observing his every move from the inside. "About today...you seemed so...cold towards me. I wanted to know if it was my fault,I don't know,did I do somethin-"

Marinette wanted to scream. ' _How cute,he literally came here to beg for forgiveness. He went to look for me,silly and awkward Marinette,before Ladybug. I should hate him_.'

"No Chat it's just that-" Marinette opened her window to let him in. The majority of the lights were off,except an abat-jour near her drawer,and the girl thanked the fact she had turned them off,because the countless Adrien posters weren't much visible that way.

"What I'm going to say is very stupid but-"she swallowed. "I was wondering...Am I special to you or something? Or do you just flirt with everyone as a game? Am I one of the many? How does it work for you?" Marinette said all of these words in one breath. She let out a big sigh and raised her gaze towards Chat,who looked at her widening his eyes.

He blinked. "N- you're my Princess and no one els-" he tried.

"OH DON'T LIE YOU STUPID CAT!" she yelled, too loud probably and she wished her mom had not heard her.

"Marinette what's wrong with you? I thought you actually hated this nickname! I've always called you Princess in a playful way but I've never...used it on someone else? Well unless you count the little girl at the birthday party I went yesterday as a surprise guest." he chuckled.

Marinette felt her knees tremble. Her cheeks colored with a strong shade of red. The other princess...was a child? She wanted to tear her hair out for the frustration.

"W-what?"

"Please don't tell anyone! Not even Ladybug knows! I just told her I was 'visiting a princess' but I mean she has no idea I call you like that and this little girl asked only for me to be at her birthday party. I didn't want my lady to feel offended...that's why I didn't specify what type of princess. But you wouldn't know that obviously."

"O-o-of course! Haha silly me..." she laughed nervously. If she had had the possibility she would have lucky-charmed a spade and would have used it to bury herself. Chat, _his_ Chat,was one of the sweetest people she knew. After Adrien,of course.

"Princess?"There it was,that freaking devilish smirk. She hated and loved it at the same time,but no way in hell she would have ever admitted it. Marinette refused to look at him in the eyes. He approached her,slowly. "Were you...jealous?" he forced her to look at him,by sliding a finger under her chin and raising it.

Marintte swallowed hard again. "Silly Kitty. I was just making sure this knight of mine was worthy."

"He is." he smirked. "Now,if you excuse me Princess,this knight of yours must protect Paris. My lady was also angry at me today. Looks like this poor stray has upset all of his favourite girls." he added and softly pressed his lips on one of her cheeks.

Marinette's blushing intensified,and she mentally cursed to herself for having done that.

"Don't worry about her." she murmured.

Chat looked visibly confused at the girl's words but didn't say anything. "I'll see you soon." he finally said before getting out of the window. "Oh by the way...nice posters." he winked.

" _You STUPID CA_ -" she began. She had forgot he had night vision! He had already jumped on another roof probably towards their spot in front of the Eiffel Tower before she could have said anything else. She sighed. "I'll see you soon too." she muttered,staying in place to take a look at the starred sky.

Tikki flew on her shoulder when she realized Chat was far away. She didn't say anything to her chosen,just looked at her with an amused smile on her cute little spotted face.

"Tikki..."

"Yes,Marinette?"

"I'm an idiot right?"


End file.
